


All I want for Christmas

by N_A_N_O



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bahamut Spice, Cheesy pick-up lines, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas market, Fallen Angels, Flirting, Fluff, Lucio is excited about Christmas, M/M, PG-13 Belial, Quote Shakespeare, Romance, Sandalphon less, fluffy wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N_O/pseuds/N_A_N_O
Summary: It's Lucio's first time experiencing Christmas. Sandalphon didn't intend to participate in any of it. Will the Christmas spirit reach him while in Lucio's company?





	1. Is get away from this Christmas Tree

“Erm, Lucio, I meant the angel in the box…” Rackam calls to the top of the Christmas tree, which almost reaches the ceiling of the Grandcypher’s main hall.

Sandalphon didn’t want to participate in any of this celebration, neither watch the preparations, but that remark attracts his attention, and the coffee bean bag he was carrying to the kitchen slips between his arms. He doesn’t know how it’s even possible for Lucio to be floating without flapping his wings, but he’s literally the shining angel on top of the Christmas tree. That man is beyond the laws of gravity and any common sense.

“Yo, Sandalphon!” Rackam calls from the top of his ladder.

“Oh, there you are, Sandalphon!” Lucio says.

Lucio shines like a star, his wings spread as he softly smiles down at Sandalphon, from the top of the ginormous tree which must have been funded by the nobles on board. Realizing he has been staring at Lucio open-mouthed, Sandalphon stiffens and hesitates between listening to whatever Rackam has to request or hurry to the kitchen with his delivery. Rosetta, Lyria, and Io are there too; they have plenty enough of helping hands. He doesn't know how they got into this situation in the first place, neither does he have the patience to listen.

“I see you’re busy, but could you fetch the angel _decoration_ in there and put it on top?” Rackam says as if Sandalphon would misunderstand too, pointing at a red box.

“You could just leave him up there!” Sandalphon grumbles, pushing the bean bag next to the box from which he picks the object out.

He’s now the Supreme Primarch, so he should be able to do the same as his fellow angel. Staring at Lucio, Sandalphon doesn’t think twice, attracted like Icarus by the sun.

His six large wings spread, and wind the power of a hurricane blows as he lifts off. Lyria squeaks, Io almost flies away, Rosetta holds them down. The tree sways, the decorations jingle, Rackam’s secured ladder and he are the only things which don’t move. Rosetta runs out of the way with the girls. Sandalphon dives to save the tree which is falling, pulled down by the weight of its decorations.

A blast twice as strong comes from the opposite direction, uprights the tree, but Sandalphon loses his balance and whirls. As quick as lightning, someone catches him and cushions his fall. Within a second, he’s in a tangled mess of wings and limbs and stars seem to twinkle all around him.

“Are you alright?” Lucio asks.

Sandalphon's head is against Lucio’s chest, whose heart is beating erratically. Sandalphon’s ears are buzzing from the bang. He feels so dumb that he could cry. Those six huge wings could make the entire Grandcypher drift if he put some strength into it. A silly Christmas tree doesn’t stand a chance against even one flap. There he was, judging Lucio for defying the laws of gravity, and him, proving them out of distraction.

“Sandalphon, are you injured?” Lucio repeats.

“I-I’m fine.”

Lucio smells of gingerbread and pine tree. He’s still holding him tighter than necessary, in front of everybody. Sandalphon wriggles out of his embrace, insisting he’s not hurt anywhere.

The blow ripped off a few Garlands, several Christmas balls are scattered or broken around the main hall, pines peppered about, but no visible branch of the tree is damaged. The Captain has rushed in at the commotion. Sandalphon offers to help to make up for the mess he caused.

Lucio mends the broken bits of decoration with glue and string. It seems to entertain him like a big excited kid, as enthusiastic as the two girls. He carries Io on his shoulders as she rearranges a few Garlands, his hair tousled by her grabby hands and his small wings fluttering happily. Sandalphon feels his face warm up and twists his nose. He acts as if he didn’t see anything, and turns his face away when Lucio glances at him.

Sandalphon scowls at the ornament they gave him a second chance to put on top of the tree. It’s supposed to represent the Archangel Gabriel he once tried to pluck the wings off of and kill. It’s sneering at him, that peaceful, dumb angel smile. He can't help but get annoyed at it, feeling as if Gabriel had something to do with his accident, even though Raphael is the master of winds.

Climbing the ladder, he notices Lucio's in religious silence, caught in what seems to be daydreaming while watching him. Sandalphon feels vulnerable. Best finish this quickly, and not go out of his room until the celebrations have ended as he had first intended to.

“Ah, Gabriel’s shimmer doesn’t hold grace to your shine!” Lucio says as he comes down.

Sandalphon’s nearly chokes himself with his spit, and says “D-don’t sputter such nonsense!”

He walks stiffly to the coffee bean bag. His delivery is over an hour late, but Lucio steps in his way.

“Will you join the dinner?” Lucio asks.

“I’ll pass."

Lucio’s shoulders sag, and his puppy eyes would almost make him change his opinion. Not like he’s a social butterfly, and with all the children around overexcited, he gets nervous. Then, the usual drunkards join, and it becomes a party between middle-aged bachelors once the kids are in bed. All those with a family or lovers they can reach celebrate with them. While it's clear to him he'd rather spend a cozy night in Lucio's company than at a noisy party, Sandalphon believes Lucio wants to take advantage of the opportunity to study human traditions.

“Doesn’t Christmas fill you with excitement?” Lucio asks.

“I’m not a child.”

Lucio scratches his chin, seeming to ponder his answer. “Don’t adults enjoy it as well? Look at Rackam,” he says.

The man is whistling along a Christmas carol happily while lifting the remaining boxes. That’s one of those looking forward to the champagne. Sandalphon sighs deeply.

No, he doesn't want to say he feels miserable during this celebration because he thinks of Lucifer more than usual. That man was the closest thing to family he ever knew, and he's dead. Sandalphon could say that party depresses him and Lucio would understand that much, but Sandalphon doesn't like to feel vulnerable and exposed. He must have made a face because Lucio takes a step closer to him, and he takes a step back.

“I have never been a child to get excited by that stuff.”

“Neither have I. Is it too late to enjoy it now? Is there a limit age or race to create happy memories?” Lucio asks. Coming from him, it isn’t a rhetorical question.

“No, that’s not what I meant…”

When Lucio first introduced himself to the crew, he said his mission was to observe people and society. Talking with him about personal preferences and emotions is complicated. He takes everything literally, lacking nuance. Sandalphon thinks there’s only little place for feelings in Lucio’s comprehension, and everything must be explained to him logically, coldly. Yet, sometimes, Lucio surprises everyone with a sudden theatrical outburst, using lines he learned to convey an emotion he couldn't describe in his own words.

Then, there’s that nosy woman, Rosetta, who bumps into the conversation. She’s also a primal beast but has spent enough time with humans to become the meddling and manipulative type. Sandalphon fears her intervention because he knows she’ll probably give strange ideas to Lucio.

“My oh my, Sandalphon, might it be you haven’t ever celebrated Christmas?” she asks.

“Maybe once, in Pandemonium,” he snorts.

He hopes his snappy comeback would discourage them, push them to leave him alone. It has the opposite effect; understanding shows on their faces, and they warmly smile as if they wanted to hug him. A shiver goes down his spine, and he hurries his steps, but it’s no use – they’re following him.

“Fret not; I have yet to experience that tradition in any form of companionship, as it seems to be required by human society,” Lucio says.

Sandalphon raises an eyebrow, now the one wishing he could understand what Lucio means. He’s not going to ask the other man what romantic bullshit the many single women onboard the Grandcypher filled his head with. Customs depends on the islands and Skydom, and some don’t even celebrate it! If only the Grandcypher hadn’t landed on Santa's island, he’d have stepped out for the week.

“Let’s discover the joys of Christmas together!” Lucio offers.

For a few seconds, he imagines himself eating Christmas cake with Lucio, and he almost slaps himself. Is the mood getting to him, for the sake of convention, sticking in, acting human? No way. Sandalphon is about to refuse, but before he can open his mouth, the Captain asks him to buy a few missing items at the market with Lucio after his delivery. The Captain discreetly slips a gift list into his hand.

It isn’t Rosetta making the suggestion, so Sandalphon thinks it must be safe. It will get him out of this stuffy hall and away from that stinking tree. He accepts, but his relief is only temporary.

When they arrive at the market Captain indicated, he holds curses deep in his chest;

It’s a Christmas Market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story (short for me) will be 3 chapters long. I'll publish the last part on the 24th. I'm in my honeymoon phase with this new ship, so my other ongoing stories (Touken Ranbu related) will be slowed down a bit. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Is get out of this Christmas market alive

Jingle, jingle, carols playing. Warm yellow lights glow in the small wooden shacks, and the trees sparkle in all the colors of the rainbow over immaculate snow. It smells of a dizzying mixture of fried foods, hot wine, and sweets. Sandalphon and Lucio snake through the crowd, Sandalphon in a hurry to finish his purchases. Lucio has a little fright when a sudden gust of wind blows the hood from his cape, but nobody stops to gawk at him. He watches Sandalphon walking in front of him, and notices that people are unconsciously avoiding him when there's enough space to step aside. The Supreme Primarch's power seems to be covering them in a sort of bubble; while people are aware of their presence, whatever they see mustn't be worthy of their attention.

They have to wait in line at almost every shop. Christmas Island's market is famous at this time of year. Captain has set them on a quest to buy one item from each store. Gingerbread, chocolate, wooden toys, pendants... Lucio is overexcited, tugging him along, asking about everything. He's not used that people don't start stuttering or are unable to reply when he talks to them, so he's gathering as much knowledge as he can. Sandalphon doesn’t know most of the food or objects on display either, so he listens. Lucio is taking _notes_. Sandalphon rolls his eyeballs, but can't hold back the ends of his lips from curling up. 

Lucio picks up a book from a box and reads through the summary. He seems peaceful, concentrated, stern, unlike the excited kid he was seconds ago. The smell of fresh coffee wafts from a nearby stand. Within an inhale, Sandalphon's next to Lucifer, pouring him a cup.

He'd often take a few seconds to watch Lucifer before serving him. He loved the peace which emanated from him when he sat alone reading. When Sandalphon set the cup, Lucifer closed his book and put it away. Lucilius once said that Lucifer only ever closed a book he was in the middle of reading to fight a rampaging Bahamut. Were it to slap Sandalphon with one like he did Azazel; it would also be an honor. Sandalphon wasn't sure what to do with that information; feel flattered, or embarrassed someone as unworthy as he was hogging Lucifer's time.

Lucio's face was once a painful reminder of Lucifer and Lucilius. Sandalphon didn't try to stop the sting anymore, and it gave way to something warm and fond. Just as much as Lucifer wasn’t Lucilius, Lucio isn’t Lucifer. They have the same faces, but they are nothing alike. Lucifer’s long gone, and what remains of him lies within Sandalphon’s core. Unlike Lucifer, Lucio cares about humans, and wasn't it for him, he wouldn't have experienced... Anything of what's happening now. Sandalphon smiles.

Lucio smiles back at him, and his heart skips a beat. Sandalphon pulls his hood down, pouting as if displeased. Lucio’s hand lingers on his shoulder as he chuckles airily. What might Lucio be thinking about that's making him happy? Sandalphon rubs his hands together in an attempt to warm them up.

They pass next to a shack from which a delicious smell wafts out. It’s fruity, sweet, spicy. Lucio stops in his tracks, sniffing.

“Where does this wonderful aroma come from?” Lucio asks.

“It’s hot wine with sugar and spices,” Sandalphon says, his hands in his pockets.

He follows Lucio, who wants to taste some. The line is long, and Sandalphon about to give up, but he stays for Lucio whose beautiful eyes are sparkling again. Sandalphon rubs his hands together, his pockets not warm enough. He fidgets and stands from foot to foot. Lucio seems so determined to get his drink, Sandalphon doesn't object. His shoulders sag as yet another kid nearby starts shrieking for an undetermined reason.

Something slightly tickles his left hand, before taking hold of it. Lucio’s standing shoulder to shoulder with him. He feels heat well up his face, and a bit of the contained annoyance bumps up.

“The heck do you think you’re doing?” 

Sandalphon doesn't try to shake his hand off, but his grip is as stiff as if it had frozen. Lucio eyes a couple in front of them. They are holding hands inside of the boy’s pocket.

“Forgive me; I thought the hot wine would help warm you up if you held it, but hadn’t expected such a long wait. Those two seem to have found a creative solution I wouldn't have thought of myself,” Lucio says.

A smile creeps up the brunette’s face, and he blushes. Lucio’s earnest, caring, pure. It was all for Sandalphon. 

At last, their turn comes, and the tenant is Sierokarte.  It’s frightening how she’s everywhere, on every island they set anchor. It only takes her a few seconds to recognize them, oblivious to their magical barrier.

“Gooood daaaay Sirs! Have a taste of our Bahamut Spice. It delivers a hot punch which will be sure to warm you up!”

She glances at their hands, her professional smile unwavering. Only thinking of hiding them, Sandalphon pulls Lucio’s hand into his pocket. Two men’s hands, a bit tight in there, even though Sandalphon's are boyish. Lucio twitches in surprise, and Sandalphon holds back a groan in his throat when Lucio seems happier than ever.

“Yeah, whatever, Bahamut, twice!” he says in a hurry to run away and dig himself a hole.

They stand at small wooden tables. They both take a sip. Sandalphon swoons - Anzuenden with fire bonus activated. Lucio coughs and seems surprised, his wings fluttering below his jacket. He studies it, takes a sip more and smiles, saying it’s delicious. It was worth the wait if it made Lucio happy. The warmth spreads in Sandalphon’s chest, the tickle in his throat goes up to his cheeks. It may be a raging dragon’s drink; he doesn’t mind – even his feet are warm now.

Lucio tells him about all of his incredible discoveries, his insights and thoughts on what he found at the market. The Gingerbread Man might be a Primal Beast, best known as Gingy, which an entire starving town had pursued and devoured during a famine. His sacrifice saved them, but now those islanders are cursed with bad teeth. Tragic. Sandalphon giggles.

Lucio’s lips part in surprise. Sandalphon imagines the creature growling, jumping over houses, pursued by a hungry mob with knives and forks. Sandalphon snorts and giggles into his hand. It wells up in him, uncontrollable, and tears of laughter trickle down his cheeks. His tears taste of salty spice.

“Oh, no, oh dear! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! It is a tragic tale indeed, but I hadn’t thought it would affect you this profoundly…” Lucio says, panicked. It only makes Sandalphon laugh harder.

“I-I’m fine ahahaha!” 

“How interesting; you seem to be crying, but I’ve never heard you laugh like this,” Lucio says, wiping a tear off Sandalphon’s face.

The laughter dies in Sandalphon’s throat as a cool thumb wipes his hot cheek. Wobbly on his legs from laughing, he tumbles against Lucio’s chest. Held tight, he looks up, and over Lucio, it seems like stars of various colors are shining, blinking. Of all the stars, he’s the one who shines brightest.

“Ah, my thoughts are whirled like a potter's wheel,” Lucio says, his cheeks slightly red and sets his forehead onto Sandalphon’s.

“It was only one small cup… Of whatever the heck that was,” Sandalphon says, feeling perfectly lucid, but his thoughts a blank from his racing heart.

“Mommy, why are these Misters hugging?!” a little Draph girl calls.

Her words put Sandalphon right back into his frozen feet. He jumps and softly pushes Lucio away. The atmosphere has come up his head, and he curses the Astrals for it. He isn’t drunk, neither is Lucio. They just warmed up, and Lucio got cuddly for some reason. Maybe he's freezing as well. 

“Everyone’s waiting for us!”

Sandalphon grabs their grocery bags.

“Wait here. I need to get something on my own!” Lucio says, and before Sandalphon can ask him what it is, he’s running away.

Sandalphon waits for a while, but whatever line Lucio got caught into is long. The cold is sinking into him deeper and deeper. Might Lucio have lost his way? Then, Sandalphon thinks; his barrier’s perimeter is limited! There’s nothing to hide Lucio’s beauty anymore. Maybe he’s held back by a lovelorn mob!

Sandalphon sprints to the most crowded place he can find and his suspicion is confirmed; there’s a mass of people running after the same person. Once they’ve seen him for what he is, Sandalphon’s barrière can’t do anything about it. Lucio refuses as loudly as he can, but people keep insisting – marry my daughter, join my model agency, preach in my church…

Sandalphon wrestles his way through. Lucio spots him, calls his name, distressed. Sandalphon feels like inside an anthill – people swarm over and below him, the queen, Lucio, at the center. He’s out of his reach, even as he tries to catch his hand. The closer they seem, the further he draws, another admirer pushing him out of the way.

At his wit’s and patience’s end, Sandalphon uses his last resort; he spreads his wings. In one mighty flap, a passage zips open before him. Sandalphon goes for a sprint. Their hands join, and they both lift off. The wind is howling at their ears, the bite of cold spreading over their faces. They land as far as possible from the crowd, in an empty park square.

The illumination's colors are softer and more unified than the glitzy kitsch of the market. They bathe in mauve while Christmas carols play in the distance. Sandalphon, shaking his arms, notices his hands are empty. He forgot their purchases at the tables! Someone probably took them by now. All the trouble they went through was for naught. 

“What were you thinking, running off all on your own?” Sandalphon asks, checking Lucio’s arms for bruises, and wings for injuries. He lost his jacket, probably torn off by a crazed admirer.

"I'm sorry..." Lucio says.

Sandalphon holds back on punching him. Does he realize how frightened he was when he found Lucio at the crowd’s mercy? He doesn't want to say he was afraid to lose him, even though in all logic, that wasn't probable. Instead, his balled fists start jittering.

“I seem only to bring you into trouble,” Lucio says, his wings slumped.

That’s not it, that idiot only gets it when it’s said to his face. Sandalphon’s frustrated, cold, and he might have a few bruises of his own. The children will be so disappointed when they find a tree without gifts below, all probably stolen by now. It must be the roller-coaster he experienced in the few past minutes which bring tears to his eyes. Lucio flinches, and he sets his hands onto Sandalphon's shoulders, seeming alarmed.

"You fool! If something had happened to you, I would have..." Sandalphon says, unable to continue his phrase, a sob stuck in his throat.

Lucio lowers his head, defeated. It seems he hadn't thought of himself until now when Sandalphon admits he cares. 

"I hoped to have fun this evening would take your mind away from whatever of this holiday saddens you, but I'm afraid it's brought up unpleasant memories. You often seemed preoccupied at the market, and I didn't know what to do about it. Please, forgive my distraction, for all of my thoughts were about you, and as of lately, they always are."

Sandalphon wavers and turns his face away. Sandalphon doesn't protest when Lucio pats his head. They are both still alive, together. It’s nice here, where it’s so calm, and the lights seem to be there just for them. Lucio's hand is warm, and Sandalphon sets his head against his chest. Lucio’s heartbeat is fast again, probably from their flight. Lucio’s hand keeps running in his hair, each stroke soothing. Sandalphon thinks he shouldn't monopolize him like this, but he doesn’t feel like moving either. The stars are shining above them, while they stand in snow and light.

“You… Are a star,” Sandalphon says, unable to be more articulate.

Lucio chuckles, running a thumb against his cheek. His forehead touches Sandalphon’s, azure blue gazing into gold. He looks at him as if he were someone precious he wants to protect and cherish. 

" _The skies are painted with unnumber'd sparks,_

_They are all fire and every one doth shine,_

_But there's, but one in all doth hold his place,"_ Lucio says.

“Are you talking about Lucifer?" 

Lucio chuckles "Julius Caesar's lines from Shakespeare, an Emperor's self-indulgent speech. Was it looking at my face which made you think of him first?"

Sandalphon kicks him in the shin, and Lucio groans, folding in two, holding his leg.

"You're so friggin uncool most of the time, you're nothing alike. I was worried about you, the idiot who can't handle a crowd!"

"F-forgive me for being uncool," Lucio wheezes, aching, laughter in his voice.

Sandalphon stretches out a hand to Lucio and says "I never had this much fun with him. I was happy. Really."

Lucio grabs it and pulls him into a tight hug. Sandalphon stiffens in surprise but doesn't push him away. He tentatively hugs back. It feels good in his embrace. So, Lucio thinks of him all the time... Sandalphon smiles against his chest.

By the time they get back to the market, it's closed and the bags are gone.

They return to the Grandcypher fingers locked, but mouths still sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy flirting and conclusion coming up for the 24th :)


	3. Is a third part for what makes the sky blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have not been able to play "What makes the sky blue Pt.2" and haven't had the occasion to watch the playthrough on YouTube yet, so if you notice a mistake, please consider it as a canon-divergence (if that's the word used?)

It is time to tell the Captain they lost ten-thousand rupees worth of purchases. Landed on the deck, Sandalphon and Lucio’s hands slip apart. They walk in a tense silence through the galleys and arrive at the main hall. They glance at the Christmas tree; it’s pretty, now that the lightbulbs are twinkling. It would have looked even better with gifts below it.

“Please, let me talk with Captain. This disaster is entirely my fault,” Lucio says.

“Which disaster?” a little squeaky voice asks from behind them.

It’s Sierokarte, accompanied by two workers, who are holding the bags they thought they had lost.

“Christmas deliveryyy,” she says, a grin on her face.

She observed Sandalphon waiting for Lucio at the tables of the hot wine stand. Rumors of a man of incredible beauty had spread between the customers before he had run to Lucio’s rescue. She had guessed they had gotten into trouble. Sierokarte had seen Sandalphon fly away, and found their purchases on a table. She’s catering for the Christmas dinner in the Grandcypher, so she might as well make a free delivery.

“Y-y-you’re an angeeeel,” Sandalphon cries, falling to his knees.

All the pressure on his shoulders is relieved at once, and he cracks. For once, he’s the one being theatrical. Every memory from the moment he passed next to the Christmas tree pop up, and he doesn’t care about keeping face anymore.

While Lucio's distracted by the Captain, Sandalphon whispers something into Sierokarte's ear. They twitch, and she smiles, nodding. He pushes a small satchel of rupees into her hand.

"You think you can make it happen?" he asks.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the fruit of our collaboration," she says.

\---

_The next evening_

Sandalphon looks at himself in a mirror, taking a pose from side to side. He tries to put a strand of hair into place, but it swings back into the opposite direction. He curses under his breath. It’s almost time for dinner. What wasn't the Captain's surprise when he roughly announced his participation and found some random excuse not to say it was because he wanted to be with Lucio.

He never thought he’d need clothes suitable for such an event. Hadn’t it been for Lancelot, he’d not have anything special to wear. He almost died of shame asking the Captain for help seconds after he said he'd come and Sandalphon had to rephrase his question three times to be coherent. Lancelot is of a similar build as him, only slightly taller, and overhearing their conversation, the knight offered him a spare.

Someone knocks at the door. Sandalphon almost has a heart attack when he sees a white-clad and white-haired man behind it. He realizes his mind has played a trick on him; Lucio’s indeed dressed white, but those aren’t Lucilius’s clothes. He’s in a suit. Sandalphon blinks three times. That guy’s in a suit. Lucio’s in a suit. In the baroque white and gold combination, he’s statuesque. Sandalphon’s jaw drops for a few seconds, but the first to compliment is, as usual, Lucio.

“Michel Angelo’s sculptures don’t reach your level of perfection,” Lucio says, seeming in a daze.

Only he could say something like that without batting an eye. To not scream, Sandalphon replies,

“I need sunglasses; you’re blinding.”

Sandalphon shuts the door in front of him. He wants to die, here and now. A soft knock makes him timidly open it again.

“Forget what I just said,” Sandalphon mumbles.

“Why should – “

The entire Grandcypher shakes. A ferocious roar rumbles through the galleys.

“It’s on the deck!” the Captain shouts followed closely by Vyrn and Lyria, passing next to them.

What creature would be as idiotic as to attack the Grandcypher direc… Sandalphon decides he shouldn’t judge. Maybe it is powerful enough to fight them all. Most attendees have come unarmed, dressed to dance rather than to fight. A few of the drunkards decided it wasn’t even worth inspecting and are standing at the aperitive table, drinking and eating.

Running up the stairs to the deck, Sandalphon recognizes an aura and rolls his eyeballs. Lucio’s nose wrinkles and they glance at each other. That man could cause enough destruction to sink this ship, ruin Christmas, or at least cut their appetite.

The door nearly flies open with a powerful gust of wind. Snow hits their faces. There’s a gigantic humanoid goat-like creature on top of the deck. The visibility is low, but its red eyes glow in the blizzard. It has long claws, horns, and sharp teeth. Harpies, wyverns and a horde of other smaller monsters complete the picture. Dispersed groups fight various enemies. 

Lucio seems to recognize the creature and be more excited, in the scientific sense, than upset by its presence.

“It’s the Krampus; a Primal Beast which punishes bad children at St. Nicholas day.”

It’s too windy for Sandalphon to fly safely. The swords appear from his core. He checks the deco, but the other problem is hiding. Maybe he just wanted to give the children a scare, because he doesn’t seem intent on fighting. Or… He snuck into the Grandcypher while all of the fighters are busy outside. The Captain calls for their help - they can't return immediately.

Lucio and Sandalphon rush to the beast. It claws at them, spits black fire, their light powers same as a disadvantage as the dark type against them. They can’t fly, stuck to the ground by the dangerous gusts. Scratched, dirtied and their clothes torn, their charge bars are full.

“Ain-Soph-Aur!”

“Paradise Lost!”

The fact that they don’t destroy the Grandcypher with their combined attack is a small Christmas miracle in itself, but the monster vanishes in blinding light. The remaining underlings disperse and leave the deck, the dark aura of the Krampus not attracting them anymore.

Sandalphon and Lucio immediately run for the main hall. They find who they expected there, nonchalantly serving himself some wine. The few who recognized him keep their distance, others seem to notice the change of mood or his dark aura. Lucio blocks Sandalphon’s way with an arm, as his wings and all of his weapons are out, ready to slaughter Belial.

“Mind your surroundings,” Lucio whispers.

Sandalphon looks around; if they battle full force here, the Grandcypher is done for, as well as the entire celebration. Belial doesn’t seem intent on attacking them either, leisurely sipping at his glass.

“Thanks for ridding me of that thing,” Belial says.

“Hah?”

“Guess who’s on Santa's naughty list?” he grins.

As neither of the two lowers his guard, he sighs and sets his glass still half-full on the table.

"Seriously, I'm not into goats that big and it kept chasing me since I got on the island," Belial says.

Katalina has covered Lyria's ears. Everyone else is coming back from the deck, Dragon Knights included. Belial’s cornered, but he doesn’t seem the least bit concerned.

“Oh, come on, have some Christmas spirit! You could call me one of Sandy's relatives. I'll be off soon enough,” he says.

“You think we’ll let you go that easily?!” Percival hisses.

“You can catch me and lock me up anytime if you ask nicely, hot stuff,” Belial says with a chuckle, and Percival grimaces.

“Get out of my sight!” Sandalphon says.

All Sandalphon wants for Christmas, is that man away, forever if possible. Belial seems to be here only to bother them, for the fun of it. Sandalphon could try to kill him, but it would destroy the main hall. He’d probably manage to survive and escape.

Belial notices Lucio and scans him up and down. Lucio's stoic, seeming to see through him, unfazed, and for an instant, he has the same demeanor as Lucifer. Belial's sneer disappears for a second. He whispers something to Lucio, whose eyebrow twitches.

"Stay away from him!" 

Sandalphon stands in front of Lucio. Sandalphon is shorter than Lucio, but with his wings out, he's covering him entirely, and it seems to amuse Belial.

"How cute, you're defending your boyfriend. Say, with that face of his, have you tried to fuck?" Belial asks.

Sandalphon shoots a beam of light at Belial. There’s a hole in the wall where he was, but not the target. Faster than lightning, Belial charges against Lucio. Lucio can't match his speed, swings his katana in defense, but Belial deviates it with a dish. He kicks Lucio in the stomach, and he crashes into the table.

All the knights draw their swords. What appears to be a portal opens at Belial's feet. He snatches a bottle of champagne, drops into it and is out of sight. 

Everyone lets out a relieved breath. The alcoholics look disgruntled at the broken glasses and table. A magician repairs it within a snap of the fingers, and they cheer. Sadly, he can't do the same for the torn clothes. The party resumes, first, hesitantly, as if Belial would return at any moment. An hour later, everything seems to be back to normal.

Lucio and Sandalphon have changed into their normal attire and are watching a couple which is dancing like they are in a ballroom competition. The nobleman seems in his early thirties, the pink-haired and somewhat wild girl, no older than eighteen. Lucio is watching them with round eyes for some reason. Since Belial told him something, he's been lost in thought.

Sandalphon wouldn't usually ask for something like this, in public, but he doesn't know of a better way to shake up Lucio and bring a smile back onto his face. Now’s the time to give Lucio his surprise. He grabs Lucio's wrist, pulls him towards the dancefloor and says;

"I... Recently read some books on human culture, to catch up with you... Did you know tango was originally danced by men in pairs?"

Lucio seems astonished, and excitement sparkles in his eyes again. While Sandalphon glares at whoever he judges to be gawking at them, he's relieved he distracted Lucio from his dark thoughts.

"You know how to dance the tango?" Lucio asks.

"Absolutely not, but I'll take the lead in this one. Pray, I don't knock down the tree again," Sandalphon mumbles.

They step in the middle of the dancefloor. The music stops, and Sandalphon's wings appear. Sierokarte makes an announcement for a single pair dance and everyone stands in a circle around the dancefloor. Rackam nearly chokes on his wine when, on his demand, Rosetta whispers to him what’s happening.

Sandalphon takes all of his courage, leaves his pride and self-consciousness aside. He spreads his wings, and bows to Lucio like a ballet dancer. Lucio blushes at the realisation, but then smiles and does the same. The music starts, and it sounds ancient, folkloric.

Io turns to Rosetta, who's giggling under her fan. 

"What's going on?" Io asks, seeing the two men taking slow synchronised sliding side steps.

"Myyy! This dance is a rare sight! It's a tradition which goes back to the times of the Astrals. It's a courting dance, like, showing off to the one they love,” Rosetta explains to the young girl.

Their graceful synchronized movements and poses look like those Io saw certain species of birds dance. Only their wings, hands and gazes brush. They are both smiling, and Sandalphon seems to have forgotten his surroundings, more confident with each light step, entranced by the tempo and the regular brush of Lucio’s wings against his. They are surrounded in each-other, nothing else exists anymore. The pace accelerates, and their wings flutter as they rotate. The dance ends with a flap which sends them both off the ground and twirling. They land in a soft clap of the heels.

They settle, both coccooned by each other's wings. Sandalphon doesn't want either of them to step back any time soon, hearing the applause. They've made a show of themselves. He’s becoming self-conscious again.

Lucio puts their foreheads together, catching his breath with a soft smile. Sandalphon's made a public love confession, and he couldn’t have wished for a more beautiful one. His heated gaze is only for Sandalphon. 

"Thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow!" Lucio says, tone pleading. 

Lucio doesn't need to ask twice; Sandalphon pulls him down and they kiss, in the middle of everyone, seen by nobody, guessed by most. 

Whatever new trials will befall them next year, they will be together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my short Christmas story. I don't know if Lucio and Belial have met in the game... Not in Lucio's fate episodes at least (I've watched those).
> 
> I believe Lucio's revelation might be more surprising than him saying he's Lucifer. I can't say more, as I've not seen pt.2 to have a better judgment. Who else than Lucifer could he be though? I hope they'll let us play pt.2 before they release pt.3.
> 
> I don't know if I'll write more Granblue fantasy stories - the game in itself feels like one huge fanfiction in its English version, with all the side-stories and fate episodes. Btw, add me as your friend on the game or join my crew:  
> ID: 23564122
> 
> EDIT 2nd FEB 2019: I am writing a second fic and it’s a long one.


End file.
